Love & Hate… What's the difference?
by Mecha bot 0.4
Summary: Both Shadow and Sonic ask Amy out on a date at the same time, Amy chooses one over the other and jealousy and hate erupt, who wins the fight, and Amy's heart? Find out here. Gift for my new friend, sarahrina. Amy's POV.
1. Two Dates

**Story for my new friend, sarahrina… Enjoy.**

I was sitting in a park bench, listening to the birds chirp and watched the little squirrels scamper up trees to go to their mates. I sighed and slouched down into the bench. I looked over when I felt someone sit down. I was surprised to see Shadow sitting next to me.

"Hi Shadow." I said, trying to be polite. "Hello Amy." He said, sounding cheerful. That was odd… Shadow usually wasn't polite. Amy thought to herself. "You're more cheerful than usual." I noted as Shadow smirked, then quickly turned his head away, hiding something. "Shadow, what's the matter?" I asked as Shadow's head turned as I saw his blush.

"Uh… Amy, we've known each other for a long time know, and I was wondering…" He was scratching the back of his head nervously. "Would you, um, would like to go to dinner with me some time?" He asked as he was worried the response would be no.

"Sure, it sounds fun, I can't wait for Sonic all my life, where at?" She asked as Shadow smiled. _"Creepy…"_ Amy thought to herself. "I'll pick you up at 8:00, I want it to be a secret." Shadow said as he got up and smiled wider. "Alright, I'll be ready, bye Shadow!" I said as Shadow ran off. I smiled as I walked back home. I was about to walk up the driveway when someone called my name.

I turned and saw Sonic. "Hi Sonic." I said, waving. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Sonic asked. Amy was stunned to hear her hero ask her on a date. "Yes! I will go out with you!" She exclaimed as she completely forgot about Shadow. "Cool, I'll pick you up at 8:00, see ya!" He said as he shot off to his house.

I smiled as I walked in and locked the door behind me, until I realized I had two dates at the same time. No problem… just gotta choose one over the other. But I couldn't, Shadow never acted so nice and caring before and Sonic was her hero.

I stripped down and got into the shower… hoping I could figure out the answer to my problem. I got out after about 15 minutes. I put a towel around me and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed Shadow's number. "Hello?" He asked as I struggled to tell him. "Shadow, I can't go out with you tomorrow, is that okay?" I asked as Shadow sighed. "Yea, later." He said as he hung up. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw it was almost 8:00, I quickly put on a dark maroon colored dress that showed off my curves. I put on some blue eyeliner as I heard a knock on the door, Sonic was here, time for my date with the Blue Blur. I thought as I headed to the door.


	2. Sonic x Amy

**Ch.2 of Love & Hate… what's the difference?**

I opened the door to see Sonic standing in the doorway, wearing only his trademark shoes and his gloves. His jaw dropped when he saw me. "Whoa… you look… hot." Sonic stuttered. This made me blush. "Thank you Sonic." I said as Sonic wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me up in bridal style.

He then ran to the fanciest restaurant in the town. He placed me down on a chair and headed up to the sign in counter. He talked to the man at the podium. He returned with a waiter. Sonic sat down as the waiter handed us menus. I scrolled through mine as I noticed Sonic was staring at me.

I blushed as Sonic looked lovingly in my eyes. "You know, after dinner… I want to show you something." Sonic said as I smiled. "Sure, but we have to eat dinner first." Sonic chuckled at my joke. The waiter came back and asked us what we wanted. "The chicken salad." I told him. "The triple chili dog platter." Heh, classic Sonic. I thought to myself. "So… what do you want to show me?" I asked as Sonic smiled again. "It's a secret." He answered.

The waiter came back with our food. Shadow was standing outside, watching us. I couldn't see him, but he could see us. He turned from the window, a single tear in his eyes. Those eyes were filled with sadness and hatred. He was going to get Amy, and if he had to kill Sonic to get her… that's what he would do. He then ran to the forest, knowing where Sonic was going to take her.

After we got our food, and ate it. Sonic took me outside and picked me up again. He ran to some forest and placed me down. He was standing in front of me, so I couldn't see what he wanted to show me, but I heard running water. He moved and showed me a waterfall with little flowers over the ground. I gasped in awe. I felt like someone was watching us, but I shrugged it off.

Shadow watched from a tree branch, Hatred filled his body… he wouldn't kill Sonic, at least not in front of Amy. He sighed and quietly snuck away. Amy heard the sigh and looked toward the tree, but Shadow had already moved. Sonic sat down near Amy and looked at the night sky. "Beautiful, almost as beautiful as you." Sonic said, that really made me blush.

Sonic leaned in for a kiss, but Shadow interrupted it. He ran at Sonic and kicked him in the jaw. Sonic flew back and smashed into a tree. He groaned as I stared at Shadow. "Shadow, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sonic yelled at the black hedgehog.

"Amy is mine, I asked her out earlier, and she said yes… after all… you're everybody's favorite. She is mine!" Shadow got in a battle stance. "Look, I don't know about her telling you yes, but she said yes to me!" Sonic yelled as he ran past Shadow. "Get back here you faker!" Shadow yelled as he chased after him.

I tried to run after them, but my stupid dress got in the way. I was still able to go quickly, but not as fast as I usually can… "I hope they don't try to kill each other..." I said to myself as I headed in the direction of the two hedgehogs.


	3. The Choice

**3rd and final chapter of Love & Hate… What's the difference?**

I was running at full speed, well as fast as I could in the dress. When I finally reached the two hedgehogs, Sonic was dodging all of Shadow's punches and kicks. Shadow was knocked back when Sonic flipped backwards and kicked him. Shadow's head smashed into a tree. "Ugh, damn you Sonic." Shadow groaned as he stood up and shook his head.

"Please! Stop fighting!" I yelled. They looked at me. "Choose." Shadow said. "Huh?" I asked. "Choose between me and Sonic." I had to choose one? Great… "Shadow… I'm sorry, but I choose Sonic." Shadow's head dropped. "But we can still be friends, okay?" I told him. "Yea, good luck Sonic, Amy, have a happy life. Shadow said as he grabbed a Chaos emerald from his quills and teleported to an undisclosed location.

**8 Years later…**

I woke to find me in a light blue bedroom, in a light blue, next to a dark blue body. I smiled as I remembered all that happened to me, Sonic and me got married, had 2 children, and finally stopped. Eggman. I hugged my love and woke him up. "Good morning, Sonikku." I said. "Morning Ames." He said. He kissed for a moment, until I heard a, "Mommy! Zach 'tole my twain!" Our 6 year old son, Ames.

Sonic got up and into their room. I heard him talking, and then crying, and then silence. He walked out, rubbing his forehead. "Damn those kids get annoying…" Sonic said as I chuckled. "Well you wanted them." I joked. "Hey, so did you." Sonic retorted. We shared a laugh as he held his hand out. "This way to breakfast, malady." Sonic bowed and took my hand. "Thanks Sonic…"

**The End… But what happened to Shadow you might ask? After Amy choosing Sonic, he moved to a deserted island to live the rest of his life in solitude… sad isn't it?**


End file.
